Amber and Sapphire
by KawaiiTuna
Summary: He didn't know how it happened but all he knew is that it did. His future with his parents was crushed just before his eyes. Just then he took comfort in the thought that he is not alone. No, he is not alone, not when this man was with him. Yaoi/Incest.
1. Prologue

**Take it easy on me please! Others may not like the story...**

**Note: Sorry guys! Most of us haven't really seen Giotto's true eye color yet so I made it blue... blond guys with blue eyes... are sexy to me! XD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the plot.**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

He didn't know how it happened but all he knew is that it did. All he could do was watch as his parents' lives slowly vanished before him. It all happened so fast. He didn't know what to do, what to think or who to call out to. It was supposed to be his big day, everything started out just fine this morning, why couldn't it just end happily and how could just end like this. His throat felt dry, his eyes were sore from crying and his voice cracked. Now, all alone outside the emergency room, his body shook uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, we did all we can to save them but their organs were badly crushed and they lost too much blood." When did the doctor walked to him?

"T-the-they're….—n-no!" He clawed on his own arms, refusing to believe such a thought. The thought of his parents dying was too much. "T-they can't b-be gone!" He lunged at the doctor, tightly he clutch the collar of the middle-aged man's shirt. "You're a doctor! Save them dammit!"

The doctor just pushed him off. "It can't be done! Sawada-san, calm down! We did everything we could!"

He sunk to the floor and sobbed. "They c-can't be g-gone." He whimpered helplessly in anguish.

"I'm sorry Sawada-san." Feeling sorry for the boy the doctor kneeled down before him and patted his back. "It'll be alright."

That was what he said. How could the brunette believe that now? He just lost his future. Why couldn't he just die with them? It would've been much easier, that was what he thought.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" A smooth masculine voiced called from above.

The fragile brunette looked up with a tearstained face. "Y-yes…?" His eyes slightly widened as he took in the image of the tall blond man before him. Then amber orbs met with sapphire ones. _'I…k-know him!'_ He thought as he tried to recall where he has seen this person before.

The man broke the moment of silence. "My name is Sawada Giotto. And if you're not aware of this, we're half-brothers; I heard what happened to our father." He seemed to have sharpened his tone a bit at the word 'father'. "Reborn, your tutor called grandfather and informed me immediately. You'll be staying with me starting tomorrow." He wasted no time in saying it.

'_I remember! D-dad s-showed me a picture of him once!'_ But it was so much to take in. "W-wha…." He stopped midway when a hand moved in front of his face.

"Get up." He paused for a bit. "Or are you hurt from the accident also?" He held a cold and unreadable expression but Tsuna could tell there was a bit of worry in his voice.

"N-no…" He slowly took his newly found brother's hand and yelped as he was pulled up right away. He felt a little grateful that his grandfather and his tutor went all the trouble for this but he can't help but feel that dreadful feeling of loss. And unconsciously, tears started to flow from his eyes once again as he looked down, not wanting the other to see him.

Giotto who was watching him the whole time patted his head. "It's alright. It's not your fault." Knowing very well what today was supposed to be. He was informed that it was supposed to be Tsuna's birthday, the family decided to celebrate at their grandfather's beach house near the beach, the old man was more than happy to lend it to them, wishing his grandson a happy birthday all the way from Italy. He was informed that it was a car accident, but this accident crushed the young boy's heart. He knew fully well what this boy must've felt. Putting aside his deep hatred for his father, he held onto the thought that it was his responsibility to take care of this boy, he was his brother after all. Tsuna had nothing to do with his hate for his father.

"B-but… m-mom and dad a-are." He choked.

Giotto sighed. "They wouldn't if you torture yourself with this…"

Sniffling, Tsuna tried to stop but he just couldn't. "S-sorry…. I'm j-jus—" He was cut off by an unexpected hug from the person before him. "U-uhm…." He blushed lightly, embarrassed that the man had to go through all the trouble in cheering him up.

Giotto let go of him a few seconds after he felt that Tsuna stopped crying. "You're coming home with me and tomorrow I'll help you pack your stuff… I know this is hard for you but right now you are my responsibility." He patted his head once again. "Don't worry too much. I'll let you visit this town and your house whenever you want. My home is just a few hours away from here but I'm afraid you might need to transfer schools."

"O-okay… uhmm…" He found himself unable to decline this man. And can't help but feel the need to escape all this and start over. Yes, it would be the best to do so.

"You can call me whatever you like I don't really mind it." He gave him a small smile.

Tsuna didn't know why, he just felt so safe right now. Was it because of the thought that he wasn't going to be alone anymore? For now he had no choice but to go with this man, he was after all his new brother. But what should he call him?

**xXOXx**

"_What's that dad?" Young Tsuna tried to peek at the picture his father was holding but failing, his father was way taller after all and he barely reached his waist. _

_The blond man smiled at him. "Aw! Come here." He picked up his child and presented him a picture of another boy who looked like Tsuna besides the eyes and hair. The other boy looked like Tsuna indeed but his features were sharper. _

"_Oooh! He looks cool!"_

_The man laughed. "Oh course he is! This boy is your 'onii-chan' Tsuna!" _

"_On-onii-tan….?" The 6 year old struggled. _

"_Yup! Someday when you're older I'll introduce you two." His father smiled at him and ruffled the young boy's hair fondly. Tsuna tried to suppress a giggle, even though his father did this to him almost every day he still loved it. _

**xXOXx**

Tsuna smiled at the memory. "Okay onii-chan…." Saying it felt good. Tsuna almost felt happy but there was still a pang of pain deep in his heart.

The blond man smiled. "That's a good start." Giotto ruffled his hair.

Tsuna stared up at him. Unconsciously Tsuna let a small smile escape from his lips, it was small but Giotto can tell he was truly happy right now and even just for one moment, that smile was truly from his heart.

Caught off guard, Giotto stopped his ministrations which caused the younger one to tilt his head confusedly. "….Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun." He coughed and regained his composure and smiled. "I see Reborn and grandfather wasn't really exaggerating when they said you were cute." He chuckled.

"Eh?" After what realizing what Giotto had said he blushed hard. "I-I'm n-not!"

Eyes softening, Giotto hugged him again. "I'm glad to see you're alright now. I really am." These words made Tsuna realized the true situation and he himself was amazed, he just lost his parents… it was amazing that—no, Giotto was amazing. He just gave Tsuna a new reason to smile again.

'_Kami-sama…. Arigatou…'_ Tsuna thought as a single tear slid down his cheek, he returned the blond man's hug. He was not alone. He still had Giotto. He had a brother.

Giotto was his only family right now…. The only family he has who is by his side…

* * *

**...it's short neh?**

**Sorry everyone! I'll try harder next time!**

**And I'm still deciding whether I should make this rated M. **


	2. A New Tomorrow

**Here we are again! I hope this is better than the first. And I know I have a lot of misspellings and grammar errors... I don't have a beta-reader.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did... Giotto would still be alive.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~Amber and Sapphire~**_

"…Trust me Tsunayoshi…" Panting and grunts can be heard throughout the room as two bodies did their work.

"H-hai o-onii-chan! A-al-almost…. Ng-ghh! Hngh…!"

"J-just a little bit… more!"

"H-hngh! D-do i-it ha-harder onii-chan! Ngh!"

They were both panting and sweating, Tsuna's face was really red due to what they were doing.

"Tsunayoshi….. Please bear with it…. Just a little bit more!"

"I'm t-trying~!"

"A-almost…. Ah! Dammit!"

And a soft click was heard throughout the room.

"Yay! It finally closed!" Tsuna smiled and looked at the huge suitcase happily. Giotto was even nice enough to help him pack. This was the last of his things but the suitcase just wouldn't close so Giotto volunteered to help the poor brunette. "T-thank you for helping me onii-chan." Tsuna still isn't used to the idea of having a brother but it was still pleasant. **(*innocent* what were you guys thinking~?)**

Giotto sighed stressfully but smiled nonetheless. "Glad, that's over." He chuckled when Tsuna tried to lift the huge thing but only to fail miserably, the suitcase itself was twice heavier as Tsuna.

Struggling to lift it up, Tsuna gave up after a few minutes. "U-uh…" He ended up flushing into a deep shade of red when he realized that Giotto was watching him the whole time. _'….G-great, I just embarrassed myself in front of him… as if crying wasn't enough…'_ He though bitterly.

"Don't look so glum Tsunayoshi. I'll help you with that." Giotto just chuckled. Truthfully at first before Giotto met him he thought his little brother would be a bratty kid, but this boy is just too cute and no one can possibly hate him.

"B-but… y-you don't have t—" The suitcase was already lifted up before he said another word. Now he is gawking at his big brother. Who would? For him the suitcase was unmovable! And Giotto just picked it up single-handedly and without even breaking a sweat.

"Come on Tsunayoshi… You can take the small ones." Giotto smiled at him and went ahead.

Snapping from his mild trance, Tsuna nodded and picked up the rest of his stuff.

**xXOXx**

Giotto chuckled at his little brother's cute antics. Tsuna was staring out the window the whole time and looks at everything with interest and at times he would call out and say something like, 'Look! Onii-chan that building is shaped like a soda can!' But I guess he can't blame the boy or get irritated, how could he get mad at such a cute little thing? Tsuna grew in a small town after all and his he can't help but get curious or fascinated with everything he saw that was new to his eyes.

"Waah~! That building is so huge!"

"Yes it is." The blond chuckled but soon his smile disappeared. "Tsuna, I know this is a bad time to ask you this but. When do you wish to bury you parents?" He looked at him and hoped that the boy wouldn't cry as he expected.

"Tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow." He said with a sad smile.

"I see. Sorry for bringing it up now."

"It's okay! I won't cry anymore onii-chan!" He smiled at the older man and returned his attention to the window.

Even if he said that, Giotto knew that smile was false and that he's crying deep down.

**xXOXx**

"We're here." Giotto announced as he parked the car.

Tsuna's eyes went wide and his mouth was agape as he stared at Giotto's 'house' in amazement. "T-t-this is your house?"

"Yup." The blond frowned a bit. "Do you not like it?"

"No, no! I do! It's so big! It's like a castle!" It was a mansion actually.

"I see. Well, let's get going." He went out of the car first. Tsuna however was still gawking at the house… or mansion.

**xXOXx**

Giotto gave him a short tour before taking him to his room. Everything was so big that the brunette felt really tiny, not to mention his big brother's height and if you compare them two Giotto was almost like a giant, Tsuna barely reached his shoulder. The title 'little brother' suited him very much, in more ways than one.

"This will be your room." Giotto said as he opened the door, presenting the room to his little brother.

Well, this time though Tsuna had a better reaction. "W-waaah! This room is only for me? Bu it's so huge! I'll feel like a dwarf!" The blond couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're not a dwarf and my room is right next to yours so if you need anything you can knock on my door anytime."

"O-okay…" Tsuna pouted, he hesitated before going in. Giotto settled Tsuna's bags near the closet and checked the time.

"Tsunayoshi, it's getting late. Would you rather eat dinner here or out?"

The brunette smiled. "It's okay! I can cook, take me to the kitchen!" Giotto smiled in return as he gestured the boy to follow him.

**xXOXx**

After that all, they just sat in the living room. Giotto was reading a book while Tsuna tried to start a conversation.

"O-onii-chan…"

Without leaving his attention from the book, he answered. "Hm?"

Tsuna fiddled with his fingers a little before gathering up a little bit of courage. "…H-how old are you?"

Giotto removed his reading glasses and looked at Tsuna and smiled. "I'm 20 years old."

"H-hie! B-but you look so mature! I thought you were 23 or 24…"

The blond blinked then chuckled. "At least you didn't think I was 40." Tsuna laughed too. For both of them, it really was nice having a brother. They loved each other's company and being with the other just always seemed fun and interesting. "What about you Tsunayoshi? How old are you?" He shot back the question.

"E-eh me? I thought you knew?" Tsuna tilted his head cutely.

Giotto smiled at him. "I guessed you that were around 12 since you liked being hugged and cuddled and all."

The brunette blushed and stuttered. "E-eeh! H-how old do you think I was?" It was pretty embarrassing to be mistaken for a child after all.

"11."

Tsuna gaped at his brother. Did he really look like he was a child? "I-I'm 16!" He pouted at the older man and stuck his tongue out.

The blond laughed. "Sorry Tsunayoshi but with that attitude it was so hard to tell and your looks as well. Also, you look a little feminine too and if I didn't know any better I would've mistaken you for a girl instead." True, Tsuna had a baby-face. Although, Giotto didn't really mind if Tsuna were a child or a girl, it would make him even cuter.

"I-I'm gonna get some water!" Tsuna exclaimed trying to escape the embarrassment. But sadly his dame-mode was activated, thus he tripped over nothing. "HIE!" Worse… his face fell first and his shirt rode up.

"T-Tsunayoshi…. Are you alrigh—" Giotto froze.

"O-ow…. That hurt…" He looked back at the blond. "O-onii-chan?"

Leaving the book forgotten Giotto ran to Tsuna and lifted his shirt higher. "Tsunayoshi… where did you get these bruises from?" He asked with a stern and serious tone.

Tsuna looked down and thought for a while. "I u-uhm…"

"Tsunayoshi, answer me truthfully alright?"

"I g-get bullied a lot at s-school… b-but I got used to it so I'm f-fine!"

Giotto's eyes narrowed dangerously. Who could raise a hand against such a sweet boy?_ 'If I ever cross paths with those who did this… I'll seriously give them a piece of my mind.'_ Then he sighed. "If you ever get bullied again… please tell me, alright?" He patted him on the head and pulled his shirt back down.

"O-okay…"

Giotto smiled. Though he wanted to scold the boy more he just can't seem to stay angry at him no matter what reason. "Alright then Tsunayoshi, it's time for bed." He yawned. "Tomorrow I have work and you'll be going to school next week." He mused as he pulled the teen up on his legs, who, in return just smiled and nodded.

For some reason, both Giotto and Tsuna just can't wait for tomorrow. It would be a start of a new life for Tsuna and as well as Giotto.

* * *

**...Uhm... How was it? Bad? Terrible? Worse? **

**... it's up to you to review. *already crying and nervous***


	3. To Care For A Precious Jewel

**GOSH! It's so short... But I guess it's good enough. I'm sorry if I have a lot of mistakes! :D I don't have a beta-reader. **

**This should be the funeral scene for Tsuna's parents... I hope it doesn't suck. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Please enjoy~! **

* * *

**_~Amber and Sapphire~_**

The days seem to pass by rather quickly. Tsuna was happy at least, he had a brother, he still had a family. But he still had doubts that he can go through this even with Giotto by his side. It was the day. He was almost too happy to be with Giotto that he actually almost forgot about it. With that thought in mind Tsuna felt a little ashamed of himself. For forgetting his parents and for using Giotto in order to forget. _'I'm so selfish.'_ This thought, he kept saying to himself over and over. Tormenting himself as punishment.

But Giotto didn't like this.

"Tsunayoshi..." He approached the younger male. "It's alright…. I'm here." He tried to cheer up his little brother but Tsuna himself wouldn't even lift his head up. Truthfully it pained him to see this little bundle of joy act like this. Tsuna changed his life. His life was turned upside down in just three days and it was the best thing that happened in his life actually. Every single day in Sawada Giotto's life was always the same, dull, boring and tiring. If Tsuna didn't come crashing in his life he doubted he could take it much longer. That boy had seriously become an important part of his life. At first glance he knew this boy could make things change. He was special and precious.

But seeing the boy like this was heartbreaking.

Tsuna just let the tears drop. He couldn't look at Giotto right now. He felt far too ashamed and broken to even lift his head up. He must have caused so much trouble for Giotto. Not only did the blond man have to take him in, Giotto had to deal with him and all this. It must be troublesome for him. That was what he thought.

That was where he was absolutely wrong.

Giotto just looked at his little brother worriedly. "Tsunayoshi….. Don't push yourself too hard." He patted him on the back tried to smile for the boy. But he utterly failed. Tsuna didn't bother to even move.

'_I probably don't deserve such a person as a brother…. He deserves better…. I'm just useless dame-Tsuna.'_ He thought while whimpering.

For the first time in his life, Giotto didn't know what he was supposed to do. Giotto was a person who always, always knew what he was supposed to do. But now, he himself doesn't even know anymore. True before he didn't have to worry about cheering someone up but that was because he had no one to cheer up. Before Tsuna came he has always been alone. Truthfully, in the past when Giotto found out of Tsuna's existence and exactly why his so-called father left him and his mother, he was furious, a small part of his heart detested Tsuna. Which is why when he received that call from Timoteo he didn't know what to feel, but he was no longer a child. Even without Iemistu he grew up, even without Iemitsu he was able to be strong… even if being like this caused him so much grief. He was Giotto and no else, he is what he wants to be. But as for Tsuna, at first he didn't know how to treat the boy. Should he hate him for taking away the father he used to adore? Yes that was what he wanted to do and that is what he _would_ do.

But…

When he first saw Tsuna he couldn't help but feel ashamed. Of his thoughts and himself, what he had planned to do and what he wanted to do to the boy. He felt so horrible as when he watched the boy cry miserably on the hospital hallways that day. He felt so many emotions bubbling in his heart. He felt sadness, guilt, sympathy and self-hate. And there he told himself that he will just do what he was told. Take care of his little brother.

Why...?

When he first laid eyes on Tsuna, he felt his hate dissolve right away.

But after meeting the boy…

His world was completely altered. And little by little he started to have affections towards the boy. Now he could never even think of trying to hate Tsuna. He was far too precious. A precious jewel who brings happiness not only to Giotto but also to the people surrounding him. For the first time Giotto felt so happy and complete. He knew he was doing something right. And later he realized how fast the boy captured his heart. Before he didn't give a damn about the child but what he felt now was the complete opposite. Tsuna was now his top priority.

'_I want to make him happy…'_ Giotto thought as he embraced the boy. "Tsunayoshi… I'm here… you're not alone… I'm right here with you, I won't leave you and I will never think of doing so."

Tsuna shook his head. "N-no i-It's not that…." Unable to bottle up his emotions, he just continued to cry.

"It's alright, don't think about anything anymore…. And no matter what you are thinking…. It doesn't matter, right now just look ahead. Your parents won't be too happy if they see you like this and I'm not happy either. You're better off smiling than crying after all." Giotto smiled. Tsuna remained still in his arms and cried it all out. But the blond man's smile widened even more when he felt the boy's arms around his waist and hugging him back. "Tsunayoshi…. Your parents want you to be happy….. God wants you to be happy….. if not then you wouldn't be standing here with me won't you?" He said as he stroked the boy's hair.

'_F-For now….. I'll try to be happy….'_ Tsuna thought as his heart felt relief and taking comfort in his brother's words. Taking in the strong and comforting scent of the older man as he buried his face on the other's chest, Tsuna was sad but he would no longer think about these things. After this day he will only think about nothing but make Giotto happy also.

Ever since that day, both had realized that they needed each other… But just how much exactly do they need each other…? Both know they already love and care for each other….. But how much and is it really just all that?

Now that is a different matter all in all.

* * *

**Whooo! ... did I do well in this chapter? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Dreams And Nightmares

**Waaahhh! Sorry for the long wait everyone! I did my best! **

**I apologize if I have many misspellings or errors... as you can see I have no beta-reader.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains _mature contents_! If you're not ready... skip the scene!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the title and plot. If I _did _own KHR then Primo would still be alive~ **

* * *

_**~Amber and Sapphire~**_

It was so warm. The feeling was so comforting and wonderful. It was as if sleeping on top of clouds and letting the sun's wonderful warmth. Not wanting to open eyes and wake up was a big wish right now. It was all too wonderful and blissful. Anyone could just stay in this wonderful dream. But still it's just a dream. The thought was saddening and very disappointing. Any person would want to stay in this condition for a long, long time. It was wonderful and the feeling itself, it felt like all the worries and fears just slipped away. Being like this just too blissful and no doubt it's a dream.

"_Tsunayoshi…"_

Who could it be? Trying to ruin this dream, that's just unfair and downright mean. But still, a dream is a dream after all. Waking up is normal and wanting to remain like this is perfectly normal. Why wake up when you can sleep and forget about everything? Yes, why wake up when you'll just feel the same heartache all over again?

"_Wake up, Tsunayoshi….."_

Yeah, sleeping is way better after all. Who would want to go back and deal with such a sad and cruel world? All the world had given was nothing but sadness. Throughout history itself, sadness, anger, envy and destruction had dwelled in this world. Wars and deaths was no happy thing. Why bother to return to it when you can just let it go and stay in this blissful dream?

"_Seriously Tsunayoshi….. Wake up…." _

Ah, I guess there was no choice. He had to wake up. All dreams ended like that. Living is also like a dream but it's also a nightmare. To find happiness would be a hard task now. After losing everything, finding the resolve to go on is almost too hard. For now, waking up should help. This is a new beginning. Sad or happy, to live was _his _wish after all.

**xXOXx**

Whoever was it that woke him up was surely getting it.

Slowly Tsuna opened his eyes. At first everything was quite blurry but that was only until his eyes got accustomed to the light. He was quite in a foul mood since he was woken up from such a lovely dream. Whoever did it was so getting—

"Good morning." The blond greeted him with a warm smile. And automatically Tsuna's irritation melted; instead he just blushed and wondered why the blond was here. And comfortably lying on his bed with a smile and greeting him a 'good morning'. "You fell asleep yesterday in the car after the funeral, so I brought you to your room afterwards but since you wouldn't let go….." He trailed off and felt a little awkward.

Just then it hit him like a painful slap in the face. He was on top of his brother. He _was_ sleeping on him as if he was a pillow. Tsuna rolled off right away and turned his face away from the other to hide his heavy blush. _'I'm such an idiot!'_

No wonder he had such a wonderful dream.

"Sorry about that, onii-chan." He mumbled quietly as the older male sat up.

Giotto smiled at the younger. "It's alright. Anyways I have work today and might come home late." He explained at he gazed up at the clock. Then figuring he still had time he smiled and turned to the brunette who was currently fixing the bed. "Tsunayoshi I almost forgot, I'd like to ask for your phone number so that I can check on you while I work." Tsuna looked at him then smiled as he recited the numbers. "Thank you." And in return Giotto also gave his phone number. "Contact me if ever something comes up, don't hesitate alright? I'll be taking a quick shower then I'll be leaving." He ruffled the boy's chocolate stresses as he got up from his sitting position.

"Ah! Onii-chan, what time are you coming home?"

Giotto paused and thought for a moment. "Around 9 or 10, don't stay up too much alright?" He warned.

Tsuna smiled. "I won't!"

The blond returned the smile and headed out while Tsuna followed after. The brunette cooked a simple breakfast for both of them afterwards. Then finding out that Giotto had a thing for sweet things which made Tsuna giggle. It was _cute_ after all. Also Tsuna isn't one to talk, he also loved sweets as much as he loved making them.

"I'll be going now." Giotto said while fastening his tie.

The brunette replied with a smile. "Have a safe trip!" He watched his brother wave and leave through the door. _'He looks cool in a suit.'_ He thought enviously. His brother was pretty tall and his good looks made him stand out while he on the other hand had feminine looks and not to mention he's always bullied. "I'm so pitiful." He face-palmed and scolded himself for being 'dame-Tsuna'. He walked back to his room and took a nap.

**xXOXx**

_A boy panted heavily, his eyes dazed and zoned out while his mouth wide opened, gasping all the while and a stream of saliva was dripping down the side of his mouth. A heavy blush was painted all over his face as another finger was added, and then another, all of which sending a strange feeling through to the pit of his stomach. He felt as if he was going to explode. The feeling was strange; yes it was true but not completely uncomfortable. In fact, it was giving him tremors of pleasure which had all of the thoughts flying out from his head._

_The air was filled with the scent of sex and thick with tension as the older male continued fingering the younger lad, while pleasuring him by pumping the boy's hardened erection. _

_Just as he was about to come, the other stops his ministrations. The boy let out a soft whimper at loss of pleasure but soon he let out a small gasp feeling something else press upon his entrance. It was clearly bigger and hotter. His eyes widened as the realization hit him, but before he could say anything it was already being pushed in. _

"_AH!" It hurt. "I-it h-hurts! S-stop!" The other male comforted him by kissing his forehead and licked his tears away as he slowly thrust in and out. Scared of hurting the boy more than this, he did it in a torturously slow pace, waiting for the younger boy to give him a sign as he resisted the urge to pound into the tightness._

_And slowly the pain went away._

_He screamed as the other hit his prostate dead on. "A-aahhh….! T-there! T-thrust there!" He nodded and sped up his movements willingly. And there was again, the coiling inside him, the feeling that he would explode. Something was coming, he could feel it. He was driven over the edge—_

**xXOXx**

Tsuna woke up with a jolt. His face was red and sweat dripped down as a bit of his hair was clung on his forehead because of that. He panted and brought a hand to cover his mouth as he realized what he just dreamed of. What _did_ he dreamed? He didn't understand it at all but his body was reacting to it. He has never experience something like that before! It somewhat scared him. What was he doing? He didn't understand his own dream. Why was he doing all those _things_? What were those things! _'W-who was he?'_ He didn't really remember any facial features.

Then he remembered. A few months ago in his old school they had a lesson about the reproductive organs. But still it was so wrong! It's supposed to be a male and female right? Why was he doing such things with a _guy_? **(Well... Iemistu never gave him 'The talk' so yeah…. He doesn't know much about those things)**

Also there was something else bothering him in more than one way. Hesitantly he peeked under the blanket only to blush again. It was hard, like in his dream. He gulped and tried to ignore it and hugged a pillow. He made a very bad mistake. A lewd moan escaped his lips then he gasped. _'W-what was that?'_ The soft pillow rubbed unintentionally against his aching crotch. It felt weird but in a good way. He almost slapped himself when he realized he actually wanted more of it. And he did, experimentally he grinded his hips against the pillow. "A-ah!" He felt relieved that he was alone. He did this again and again, and also like in the dream there was a coiling sensation inside him. He was startled when he realized it that he stopped only to have the same reaction in his dream; he let out a whimper in disappointment. It was as if he wanted something but he can't really point it out because he didn't know himself.

God, why didn't he listen more in his Science classes?

Slowly he sat up. He darted back to his dream and tried to imitate what was being done to him. He slipped his hand under his pajamas. "U-uhgh!" His breath hitched as his hands brushed over it lightly before pulling it out. His face flushed even redder as he saw it. Precum dripped from the tip and it was twitching. Slowly he pumped it like in his dream. "A-aahh…. Ahh….. h-haa… nghhh…. Ugh… a-AH!" He admitted, it really did feel good. Then he found himself unable to stop, his hand sped up, his hips bucked up towards his hand. "Hngh…. Ngh! Ah!" Drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. The coiling inside him eventually became more intense. It was so close! _'M-more…'_ He pumped himself faster and harder.

Then he exploded with a strangled moan.

He panted softly and stared at down at his own doings. He felt a little embarrassed. _'I c-can't believe I just did that.'_ But he admitted it was worth it. The uncomfortable feeling was gone and only left satisfaction. He sighed and stared at his dirtied hand. But he knew at least that this was normal. _'So this was what the others were talking about before…. I never understood it back then….'_ He got up and took a bath.

'_That person in my dream….. I wonder who he is…..'_ He blushed and splashed some water on his face. He let himself sink a little lower and made some bubbles with his nose. _'T-this is so embarrassing!' _Then he decided to think about what he would do the rest of the day.

**xXOXx**

Giotto came home late like he predicted. _'Hmm I bet he's already asleep.'_ He sighed. What a day. His best friend was literally bitching out on him for not concentrating on his paperwork. He was worried about Tsuna after all. The whole day the boy didn't even contact him. Then bad thoughts came out of nowhere. What if there was a burglar? What if there was a fire? What if there was a blackout, leaving poor little Tsuna scared and cold in the dark! With those thought in mind Giotto was determined to finish all of it. ALL. OF. IT. And thanks to that he was off for the week.

"Ah, you're home! Welcome back onii-chan!" The brunette greeted him cheerfully.

The blond was surprised. "Oh you're still awake?" He smiled nonetheless. He was exhausted but seeing that Tsuna was fine was a good thing. He loosened his tie and headed towards the kitchen.

Tsuna smiled at him. "Yes! I wasn't sleepy yet so I decided to wait for you!" He followed Giotto like a puppy. "And lucky for you I decided to heat your dinner!" He beamed and went to get Giotto's food. "Here you go!"

"Ah, thank you Tsunayoshi." Just what he needed, a nice warm dinner was enough to make him happy but with Tsuna there, he was extremely happy. "It's delicious." Giotto finished quickly; he just can't wait to get some sleep and he was pretty much partying deep, deep down.

"Do you have work tomorrow too?"

Proudly Giotto smiled. "Nope, I finished a week's worth of paperwork so I'm all yours for the rest of the week." Tsuna gave a wide smile.

"Really? That's good!"

The blond yawned. "Well I guess it's time for me to head to bed then. Goodnight, Tsunayoshi." He stretched and got up.

But before he got any further Tsuna grabbed a hold of his sleeves. "N-ne." He mumbled uncertainly as Giotto blinked in surprise.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight too?" This caught Giotto off guard.

"Why?" The blond man asked in curiosity with a hint of worry in his tone.

"W-well, sometimes I have nightmares when I'm sleeping on my own s-so….. I'm a little scared." It was true. But the dream earlier; Tsuna was still deciding whether to consider it a nightmare or not.

Understanding, Giotto nodded. "Of course, come on." He smiled and led his little brother to his room who beamed at him and followed. _'He can be too cute sometimes. Like a kid.'_ Giotto thought to himself as he watched Tsuna in amusement.

"W-wah! Onii-chan's bed is bouncier than mine!" He giggled.

"Be careful, wait here and I'll be right back." He said as he walked out of the room carrying his pajamas with him.

Tsuna nodded and hid under the covers.

When Giotto came back he couldn't help but adore the sight of his brother's sleeping face. He lifted the covers and settled in himself and smiled even wider when he felt the boy inch closer to him while mumbling some incoherent things.

He was simply adorable.

* * *

**How was it? Good or bad? **

**Please review so I can know!**


	5. Brother Complex Or Jealousy?

**Sorry for the very, very, veeeery late update! I swear! **

**I apologize if I have many misspellings or errors... **

**My new beta reader is unavailable right now so I'll re-update when she gets back if there are too many errors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the title and plot. If I _did _own KHR then Primo would still be alive~**

* * *

_**~Amber and Sapphire~**_

It was such a peaceful morning a nice warm bed and the room temperature was just right. Only an idiot would want to leave this bed. Two bodies cuddled up with one another as the clock ticked through the seconds. They were comfortable enough with one another to even realize their positions, but who really cares?

A peaceful smile crept up on the smaller one's face as he dreamt of wonderful things, whilehe laid on top of the other comfortably, occasionally mumbling in his sleep all the while. The blond secured the boy with both arms wrapped around the waist; he held him firmly yet he held him gentle enough to not crush the brunette. And only an idiot would definitely want to leave this bed. And Giotto was smart, not an idiot.

The sheets shuffled a little when the boy stirred in his sleep, a sign that he was about to awake. Almost right away, Giotto let his arms slip off the other's waist and peeked at the boy who was currently in a sitting position. And it didn't seem to bother the boy that he was sitting on _him_.

"Good morning." Tsuna mumbled as he sleepily rubbed his eyes beforeyawning. And he looked so goddamn cute to Giotto. He was like a cute baby bunny! He just can't help but smile at the boy.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun…" He replied with a soft smile. "Did you sleep well? Did you have any nightmares?" He hoped not and much to his pleasure, the boy shook his head sleepily before lazily falling forward on his older brother's chest. Giotto just chuckled over his cute little brother's actions.

"Get up, it's past 9 A.M." Giotto reminded, as he ruffled the brunette's soft brown locks.

Tsuna sluggishly got up before crawling off of him.

"I d-don't wanna wake up yet…." The younger boy whined and attempted to get out of the bed but the sheets winded up on his foot instead, causing him to end up on the floor with a soft thump. "Ow….." He mumbled quietly, but didn't get up.

"T-Tsunayoshi!" The blond got up right picked up his little brother putting him back on the bed before he started checking for any possible injuries. Tsuna had none besides the red mark on his forehead due to falling down the floor. Giotto almost laughed, his initial panic dispersing upon his sibling's expression. The boy's sleepy face was just so adorable, almost making Giotto want to hug him to death.

And thank god he has no work! He can spend more time with Tsuna instead.

**xXOXx**

Afterwards, Tsuna was awake enough to make a late breakfast for the both of not without a little frustration especially upon realizing that Giotto _saw_ that side of him…_so, so, embarrassing! How lame was he!_ He had just cried in front of the man, slept with him twice, not that they both minded, and now he witnessed more shameful facts about him. _Oh, god…._ He could just die.

"OW!" And dame-Tsuna strikes again._ 'I'm so stupid! I cut myself.' _He stared at the wound before sucking the blood gently. But this didn't go unnoticed by the blond and Giotto immediately stood up to stand beside his little brother.

"Let me see that, Tsunayoshi…" He took the brunette's hand and examined it before the latter could even say another word. "Good, it's not too deep but it's bleeding a lot." He mumbled softly before taking the bleeding finger in his mouth like what his little brother did earlier. Tsuna, now utterly speechless was blushing like mad as he watched his older,**(Handsomer, sexier…seme-er—oops.) **tallerblonde suck his wound.

'_O-oh m-my god!'_Tsuna was melting on the spot just then.

"O-onii-chan? Y-You didn't n-need to do that….." He said softly, his face still flushed. The pain was _totally__and completely _forgotten.

The blond haired man smiled at him. "It's my job to take care of my little brother…" That statement only made Tsuna's face even redder than it already is. _'O-Oh god…..'_ The boy felt his brain melt into a useless pile of mush as if his brain itself wasn't useless enough already.

Giotto turned off the stove that had been left on during their escapade, to prevent their breakfast from getting burnt. He also reached up to one of the cupboards and grabbed one of the first-aid kits that could be found all over the house.

Tsuna watched his older brother treat his finger and winced occasionally.

"There." Giotto gently lifted his lipsafter he finished treating his little brother's finger. "Be more careful alright? I will not always be by your side to take care of you so you worry me sometimes." He murmured with a concerned smile, while putting the white box his initial intention was to embarrass the younger blond then he was successful because his words only caused the boy to flush to an even deeper shade of red.

"O-okay."The brunette answered with a small quavering tone as he looked away.

Giotto just chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Don't be shy… You know you can count on me." He smiled down at the boy, but unknowinglythat only embarrassed the latter more than he already was.

Tsuna felt like he was going to melt into a useless pile of mush when he heard his brother's next words in such a gentle tone.

"Just say the word and I'm there."

**xXOXx**

'_T__ha-…__that was unexpecte__d…__'_Tsuna thought to himself as he stared at his bandaged fingerduring the first few minutes of reminiscing what just happened, only to once again break down to a heavy blush._'I-I g-guess it j-just takes time to get used to this…'_ He thought before adding, _'Having an older brother…. F-feels nice….'_ Smiling at his own thoughts, he leaned back on his bed and giggled to himselfas he pulled out a pillow to hug before heaving a soft sigh.

"Onii-chan said he needs to finish a few more papers before we can go out….." The brunette mumbled before turning to his side to stare at the wall-clock. "I wonder how long it will take…." He closed his eyes and sighed before he smiled.

"Oh well, I guess a small nap won't hurt, would it?"

He yawned a bit before letting his eyes close.

These feelings were so foreign but he assumed it was just because of having Giotto come so suddenly in his life. He assumed it was just nothing but normal. And he needed to do was to get used to it. And with those thoughts in mind he slowly drifted off to sleep with a tiny smile on his face.

**xXOXx**

For Giotto though, he thought of the same thing and shrugged it off. It was normal to treat your brother in such a way right? _'It is definitely normal.'_ His gaze turned away from his work papers and to the window and sighed. It wasn't that he that he didn't like treating Tsuna that way, he just didn't know how to treat him exactly but then everything he did always turned out right and not that he's complaining about that, he was happy that he could make Tsuna happy but… the way he acted…

They were suddenly like a couple.

Giotto felt his lips twitch up. He can't say he didn't like it or hate it but for now Tsuna's happiness was most important to him. And if Tsuna doesn't mind his treatment then that only means that they feel the same. They were absolutely comfortable with each other at least.

'_I guess we just really need each other more than we think.'_ His smile grew wider and chuckled to himself as he resumed his work.

**xXOXx**

"Tsunayoshi?" He knocked before entering.

The brunette was asleep with a content expression painted on his face. "Mnh…." His chest was rising up and down in a soft rhythm as his breathing was synced with it. He looked so peaceful that it would be a shame to wake him up at the moment. But looking closely he was much more feminine that others expected, his lashes were long and his lips were pink and plump, his hands were small and delicate and through the fabric of his shorts it was fairly obvious that he had long and slender legs whereas his skin looked to soft and smooth and anyone would be tempted to touch such a treasure.

Giotto could just stare admire his little brother and took note that Tsuna was really frail in looks and in real action. _'Should I wake him up?'_ He'd really feel bad for ruining the boy's peaceful sleep but he was also sure that Tsuna would be upset if he didn't take him outside like he promised him. _'Well…. Here goes nothing.'_ He cleared his throat before walking towards Tsuna's sleeping form then he reached out to shake him a bit. "Tsunayoshi, wake up….It's time to get up..."

"H-hmmnn?" The young Sawada fluttered his eyes open and scrunched up his eyes a little from the light's brightness. "G-Giotto-nii?" He yawned and slowly pushed his body up. "Are you finished with your work yet?" Tsuna asked in a sleepy tone and rubbed his eyes sleepily before stretching out his arms.

The older blond just smiled and nodded. "Yes, are you ready to go out now?" His smile grew even wider when he saw Tsuna grin and nod eagerly.

"O-onii-chan can wait for me downstairs! I'll just change my clothes….."

Tsuna jumped off his bed and went through all his drawers and wardrobes while Giotto just chuckled and headed out downstairs for wait for him and checked on the time when he walked pass a wall clock. "Hmm…. Its 1:32…. still early." He smiled to himself and thought of places to take Tsuna to. He went back to his room and opened his bedside drawer and searched for something. '_Ah, here it is.' _He picked up a metal wristwatch and put it on his right wrist. _'I'll need this to keep track of the time.'_ He thought while closing the drawer and head out to the living room.

"Ah! There you are onii-chan!" Tsuna was already sitting on the couch, clearly waiting for him. He was wearing a hooded orange shirt and military shorts. It made him look cute because his shirt looked like it was too big for him and as well as the shorts, if it weren't for the belt he was wearing it would actually look like it would slip off any time.

Giotto blinked then smiled apologetically at Tsuna. "Sorry Tsunayoshi… I forgot nearly something so I had to get it."

The brunette just shook his head and smiled brightly. "It's okay!" He stood up and grabbed his older brother by the wrist and pulled him towards the door. "Come on~!" He giggled and pulled on Giotto excitedly.

He laughed a bit seeing his little brother's excitement. "Yes, slow down." He chuckled and walked on the same pace as him. "Or you might trip again." He added teasingly and grinned when he saw the boy pout angrily at him.

"M-Mou….. t-that's so mean Giotto-nii…." He tried to glare but it came out as a pout instead. He let go of Giotto's wrist and walked ahead. "I'm not gonna tri—H-HIEE!" He stumbled over a small rock and fell forward and hit the ground with a thump. "O-….ow….." He cried inside his mind. _'T-this is just so embarrassing….!' _He mentally slapped himself.

Giotto panicked and helped him stand up. "Are you okay?" Certainly he didn't mean for that to happen. _'I guess he's just naturally clumsy.'_ He thought and sighed in relief when he saw that Tsuna wasn't injured. "You got me worried there." He patted Tsuna on the head.

The brunette had a pouty and teary expression on and didn't say anything and dusted himself from the fall.

"Ah, don't worry about it Tsunayoshi…." He said and tried to cheer up the boy. "Come on now, I thought you wanted to spend the day with me?" He frowned.

Tsuna flinched and mumbled. "I-I'm s-sorry onii-chan b-but… t-that was just r-really embarrassing…." He really wanted to spend time with Giotto but of course he just keeps on embarrassing himself in front of the older male that he ends up being too self conscious at the moment—or always. Though he never tries to think about it, his natural demeanor is the only thing that he'd definitely hate to show his older brother, when he does something stupid or embarrassing in front of Giotto his mind would always, _always _think of the statement, _who would want a clumsy idiot as a brother? _

'_Ah…'_ "No, it's alright. You shouldn't be embarrassed about it and I'm your brother after all so I won't make fun of you." He chuckled and ruffles his soft brown fur-like hair. "I was just teasing earlier don't mind it."

"O-okay….. U-uhm… e-eerrmm…. L-lets go?" He mumbled meekly.

Giotto nodded and smiled. "Would you prefer to walk there or should I take the car? It's pretty close though." He offered and waited for an answer.

"Walking sounds fun." He answered. "It's okay with me a-and I wouldn't want you to waste your car gas."

"Alright, then let's go." Though the gas was really no big deal for Giotto but he did also want a nice relaxing walk. He felt very excited and his feet can't seem to wait also, it had been a while since he's been able to relax but still he can't help but find it very odd, usually when he gets excited it's just him but today was really different, and in fact he's been feeling very different lately. _'Oh well.'_ He decided to shrug it off. It was probably because he was sure he didn't have any more work to do now and afterwards.

"Onii-chan what's that place?" Tsuna tugged on his sleeve and pointed at the place he was referring to.

The blond stared before answering hastily. "It's an old abandoned amusement park very _weird_ people go there so, Tsunayoshi you must _never_ go there got it? It's very dangerous." By the tone of it Giotto sounded very serious.

"O-okay." He replied meekly. _'It looks as s-scary as it s-sounds…..'_ He looked back at the abandoned amusement and shuddered from the eerie aura the place was giving off. No way would he ever go there anyway, unless it's a pet shop. _'I l-like bunnies…t-they're cute.'_ He thought cutely. "Ah! W-wait up onii-chan!" He speeded up a bit when he noticed that Giotto was getting a bit farther from him.

"Oh? Do I walk too fast for you?" Giotto asked with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's just one of my bad habits; even though I'm supposed to relax I still let my usual work attitude get the best of me." He chuckled and held Tsuna's wrist. "This should be better."

"U-umh okay!" The brunette blushed a bit. _'I-Is this okay?'_ Then he mentally slapped himself once again. _'O-Of course i-it is! He's my b-brother after all.'_ He still can help it and blushed more. _'H-hiee!'_ He bit his lower lip and tried to forget about it.

**xXOXx**

"Uwwaaahh~! So pretty!" Tsuna exclaimed when he caught glimpse of the ocean.

Giotto just can't help but smile at the lovely sight of his little brother and the ocean, the picture was worthy of millions in his eyes. "Wonderful isn't it?" He chuckled when Tsuna ignored his question and just took off to the shore and left his shoes behind to where Giotto was standing, then played with the water by splashing around with his feet. _'He gets really excited at the simplest of things….. At least he's happy….'_ He thought it was adorable actually. 'Like a kid, he still needs to experience much more than this.' His smile widened and bent over to pick up Tsuna's shoes and followed after him. "Don't go too far."

"Okay!" Then he got another idea and went out of the water. "It's been sooo long!" He kneeled and played with the sand a bit, obviously trying to make a sand castle. He patted at the lump of sand with the intention of making it a bit stiffer so that it could stand. "Look onii-chan! I made a sand castle!" He grinned and presented it to Giotto happily, though it collapsed a few seconds later. "O-oh… u-uhm… h-ha-haha?" He laughed bashfully with a light shade of pink dusted on his cheeks.

The blond smiled while looking over the lump of sand. "It's alright….. Next time maybe I'll help you with making it." He patted Tsuna's head. "Though right now we should go, there are many other things you still need to see." He extended his hand to the latter as he spoke in such a kind and caring voice. "Let's go?"

Tsuna smiled and took the hand and let Giotto haul him up. "Okay! I'll clean my feet first~" He took his shoes from Giotto's hand and ran to the public restroom to rinse his sandy feet. "Hm….. Should I put on my shoes right away….? My feet are still wet." He mumbled out loud. "It might feel uncomfortable." He looked around and spotted some paper towels. "Ah!" He reached out and grabbed a few pieces and used the convenient sheets of paper towels to dry his feet with. "That's better."He smiled and immediately put on his shoes and trotted his way back to the blond but stopped when his eye caught glimpse of blond hair and it wasn't Giotto's.

Giotto was talking with a _girl_. A girl that he didn't know and she looked very pretty. _'They make really good couple…..' _He felt twisted uncomfortably and he felt a bit sick, so sick. He couldn't understand why, isn't he supposed to feel good or happy for his brother? _'W-weird…. M-maybe it's because of the heat or something…O-or maybe j-just nervousness?'_

"Tsunayoshi! Come here I want you to meet someone!" The blond called out.

Tsuna gulped and forced his feet to move forward, he felt his heart's beating go even faster and it was almost painful, no, it _was_ painful, though he had no idea why it was like that. "C-Coming!" He squeaked out and moved faster and forced a smile on his lips.

For now he decided to ignore it.

'_It's p-probably nothing.' _

* * *

**... WELL~? Is it any good?**


	6. A Crush

**Heeeeeeeyyyyy~ **

**Long time no see guys! I finally got a bit of time but this chapter... I rushed it a bit I hope you like it desu~**

**I'm sorry if I have bad grammar, I'm not so good at re-checking... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, if I did I would be Amano Akira... too bad I'm not... -gloom- **

* * *

**_~Amber and Sapphire~_**

"Tsunayoshi….. Are you alright? You've been spacing out, do you feel tired now?" The blond's voice snapped him out of his deep thoughts and he looked up and smiled at his brother. They were currently on their way home and the Italian couldn't help but be bothered by the younger's silence.

"Y-yeah…. Just thinking that's all…." He can't help but think back at their encounter with the woman in the beach.

**xXOXx**

_Tsuna's feet were like glued to the sand he felt both nervous and a little nauseous from the stranger's stare. He was never really good when it came to talking to women but then again his gut gave him a different kind of uneasiness , this feeling however was strange to him and surely he's never experienced this feelings yet._

"_Tsunayoshi meet Elena." Giotto lightly pushed Tsuna toward Elena, knowing he was a bit shy. "And Elena be nice to him, he's a shy kid." He said to the woman with a smile._

_The brunet gulped and smiled shyly. "Hi E-Elena-san." _

"_Hello! Nice too meet you Tsunayoshi-kun." The blonde spoke in such a sweet voice. She was beautiful and she looked like a doll or a model even. "I'm Elena, I'm a friend of Giotto here." She pointed and chuckled a little. "Oh my! You two look alike so much. It really surprises me. It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunayoshi-kun! I believe I should be going now, I just happen to pass by here during my way back home so I'll see you two soon." She smiled and waved at them and turned to leave._

"_See you later, Elena." Giotto waved back. _

**xXOXx**

Tsuna sighed heavily. _'I'm acting like a jealous puppy…..COME ON TSUNA! YOU DON'T OWN HIM!'_ He slapped himself mentally. _'I guess…. In my defense I'm sticking to him for comfort….. I guess…..'_ He looked up at his older brother timidly.

One of his most unattractive qualities(In his point of view) would be over thinking things.

The blond was currently talking with a neighbor (He hadn't realized that though because he was too occupied with his thoughts to even notice his surroundings). "Ah… thank you! This is my little brother by the way…." He gestured his hand towards Tsuna who was still a bit out of it. "His name is Tsunayoshi…."

He tensed when he heard his name being said. "U-Uh hello…." He blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"He's very shy…. He'll be starting school next week, it's still a while so I'm giving him some tours." Giotto said looking at the lady with a bright smile.

The brunet looked away. _'U-uwaaah…. I'm getting nervous again…..'_ He pushed away all of his impure thoughts. Giotto being gorgeouse wasn't helping him with his mental health at all. _'I cannot be c-crushing on my b-brother!'_ He slapped himself for real to snap out of it, alarming Giotto though. Oops...

"T-Tsunayoshi?" Giotto looked at his little counterpart worriedly.

"E-EH! U-um… T-there was a mosquito….." He stuttered. "S-Sorry…" Mumbling his apology he looked away out of embarrassment. _'T-That was so stuuupid! I really suck at lying….' _

'_I guess he's a bit exhausted now… It might be good idea to bring him home now…._' He politely excused himself from the lady and grabbed Tsuna, gently pushing him forward to the direction on their home. Giotto sent him a smile when he saw the boy giving him a questioning look. "We're going back home, is that okay?"

Tsuna nodded then smiled back shyly.

**xXOXx**

Shortly after getting home they both headed to the kitchen—but it was more like, Tsuna following Giotto to the kitchen. (Which was cute somehow.) "Hm? Do you need something in the kitchen too, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked him, looking back at the boy quickly then looked back forward to see what he was grabbing. "Or are you hungry?" He said while grabbing a mug from one of the cupboards, getting ready to brew himself some coffee.

"U-Uhm well, I want to cook dinner tonight if you don't mind…."

The blond smiled and and nodded. "Well, I don't mind it at all." He pat the brunet fondly, lightly messing his hair a bit more than intended then chuckled at Tsuna's pout.

And, it somehow made Tsuna to panic and feel so much electrical impulses slithering down to his spinal cord. "T-thank you." He was totally lost inside of the captivating blue eyes of Sawada Giotto and he didn't know what weird ideas that had struck him but those alluring eyes really made Tsuna to feel nervous which was then responded by his frantic gulping in his throat.

**xXOXx**

After dinner, the two found no other reason to stay awake and both decided to retire to their rooms. Bidding the other a short goodnight before closing their doors.

Giotto sighed softly and sat on his bed, unbuttoning his shirt while staring blankly on the floor. "I wonder if he's afraid of me." He mumbled and thought of that deeply, surely de didn't want the boy to dislike him. "I can't seem to get him to loosen up a bit, his meeting with Elena didn't help much as well…." He thought outloud, before tossing his shirt aside leaving him bare chested. _'I doubt his stuttering is even normal.'_ He grabbed his blanket and pulled it over himself. _'And I thought our relationship was getting better….'_ He laid down on his side, he let his thoughts wander, (and unconsciously) remembering the brunet's sleeping face as he slept like a little angel.

He remembered. He had the brunet on his bed not too long ago as well. Tsuna was just here, so close to him. Looking closer at the boy, there were many traces of feminine features, from face to body. His lips looked soft, his lashes were long, he had a (cute) button nose, his body small and fragile like a small girl's.

The blond gave another sigh and wondered why he even started thinking that, but he did not deny the fact that the young brunet was attractive. He'd be lying if he say the brunet wasn't attractive, he was _very_ attractive.

'_How did I reach this topic again?'_ He massaged his temples, starting to feel like some sick pervert he grew annoyed of himself for such filthy thoughts. Then he decided to just think about what to do tomorrow, he was still free from work and Tsuna still wasn't going to school yet, where should he take him?

'_Heh, I'll think about this tomorrow.'_ He yawned and folded both his arms behind his head and used it as his pillow, its been his habit to do so since he was a child.

**xXOXx**

Tsuna laid in bed, reflecting on his actions today. His eyes were glued on the ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen on the soils of the Earth. His body slightly made craters on the soft mattress, he was covered with a soft cottony blanket(which he started liking a lot since he got here.), it comforted him like a feathery hug for his body. _'Mooouuu…What on Earth happened todaaaay!'_ He whined from the inside of his head. Complaining about himself has become a daily routine recently, most of the time when he's around Giotto(It started when he first came here.)

"Baaakaaaa, baaaaaakaaaaaaaa~" He pulled on his hair and rolled around on his bed, after a few seconds he sat up quickly, instantly grabbing a pillow and stuffed it on his face. "A-a crush…. I g-got a c-crush on him! Mouuu! T-the worst! No way…. I gotta get rid of this sort of attraction…" Tsuna muffled on the pillow. "..Onii-chan… no fair…" He placed the pillow down on his lap, revealing the heavy blush on his face. _'He stole my heart without knowing…. Totally unfair….' _

**xXOXx**

"_Mamma~ Welcome hoooome!" A small child with bright blond locks ran to his mother with a huge smile plastered on his face. He jumped a bit and hugged his mother tenderly, missing her very much. _

_The woman laughed bit. "Why hello… Did you really miss me that much….. Giotto?" The lady mentioned his name making him look up with a grin, the woman just returned a smile as well when she saw her son nod. _

"_What did the doctor say mamma? Will you be okay now?" He asked curiously and let go of his mother. _

_She sat on a chair and nodded at he son. "I'm not sick after all, Giotto…. Also I have good news…" _

_The blond boy climbed up the bed and beamed at his mother. "Good news!?"_

"_We're having another baby." _

_His eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment. "Reaaaally ma'?" Giotto jumped up and down on the bed laughing. "Yay! I'll be an older brother!" He stopped when his mother called out his name again. "S-sorry… I was excited…. W-where's the baby mamma?" He asked cheerfully._

"_Oh? The baby is in my stomach of course…" She patted her belly. _

_Giotto was silent for a moment. "EH! YOU ATE THE BABY!?" He exclaimed disbelievingly. _

_Then his mother laughed hard at her son's exclamation, clutching her stomach a bit to control her laughing fit. Unable to understand the sudden laughing fit his mother was currently in, he pouted and tried to glare at her. "W-what's so funny?" He grumbled and crossed his arms. _

"_You, dear…" His mother finally regained her composure and smiled at her son. "I didn't eat the baby, the baby was born there.." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "This is where Giotto came from as well…." _

_Giotto's eyes brightened, his mother's smile, gentler and brighter than anything in the world._

_Her smile was etched on his memory forever. _

_And right there and then he thought, if he ever finds someone he wants to marry, she needs to be as pretty, as nice and as gentle as his mother. The smile however, he didn't count it in… because somehow the smile seemed like as if no one could outshine it…. It was just so..… _

_**Unreachable…**_

…

"_Mamma….? Mammaaaa!" Giotto looked around for his mother, he looked in her bedroom, in the library, in father's office…. He couldn't find her. _

_Then…_

_He saw red… red on the floor.._

"_MAMMA!"_

**xXOXx**

Giotto's body jolted up, cold sweat streaked down his cheek, there he panted with wide eyes. "…W-wha…" He sighed and laid back down on the bed and waited for his heart to calm down_. 'What was that all about…?'_

He just groaned and rolled to the side.

That wasn't the best memories to remember, what was his subconsciousness trying to do to him, dammit. This wasn't the time for recollections, and that dream was downright disturbing. He had already known the truth. The fucking sad truth about all of that. _'You don't need to remind me….'_ He thought and glared up above. _'Iemitsu you asshole… Everything…. Was your fault… She didn't need to die…'_ He cursed silently and stared up on the clock. _'Six already….'_ Giotto glared at the clock and got up from bed in a very bad mood. Now, he can't help but think back.

Years later after his mother's death along with the unborn baby, he learned so many things he should not have known. In fact he didn't wish to know them. Everything suddenly became so wrong and dark. He felt so cold since that day.

In a blink his life turned upside-down.

When he was fifteen, he started to feel a bit like his young self once again. He found really good friends and when he thought that he could trust them with his pain, he started to share it. He felt better, the best he had been in ages. It was good and eventually he started to forget.

"Push away bad things…" He sighed and fixed himself, having a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face before he went downstairs. The expression on his face somewhat lightened when he saw the brunette flipping some pancakes._ 'Well, at least… I know I can count on him at least…. Shame on me for hating him without getting to know him first.…'_ He mentally scolded himself before going in. "Good morning…" Greeting the other with a smile, the brunet turned and smiled as well.

"Good morning!"

And once again, his life turned upside-down.

* * *

_**Omake: 7 Year Old Giotto**_

Giotto considered himself a rather smart seven year old. He was the best in his class, but there was the interesting fact that he just couldn't sit still. But the one thing he found he could never figure out was why on earth sensei could never seem to remember his name. It wasn't a difficult name. It wasn't common, but it wasn't hard to say or spell. And he always seemed to forget G's(His long time bestfriend) name whenever he went along with Giotto's insane schemes, which was quite often ever since Giotto had begun employing the puppy-dog-eyes to full usage.

Sensei always called Giotto Jesus Christ (who Giotto wasn't quite sure who he was, although he seemed to remember seeing the name that time that he and his mother went to church) and G was Dammit.

"Jesus Christ, get down from the lights!" Sensei yelled. Giotto had gotten himself stuck up there while planning a prank.

"Dammit! Stop doing that!" G could pull a too good of an innocent act.

"Dammit, get out of the rain!" Sensei called to Giotto. He'd had a particularly bad week ever since the kids had a movie night.

Giotto turned back to his sensei confusedly. "But sensei, I'm Jesus Christ!"

**END**

* * *

**Meheheheh... OwO The omake... I just thought it needed something cute~ hehe! **


End file.
